When I Return
by Lady Of Minas Tirith
Summary: The story of Boromir & OC Lorien as they meet, fall in love, & suffer the War of the Ring.  Will their love endure while Boromir leaves for Imladris and will Boromir return to Lorien? Rated M for future chapters.  Please R&R Chapters published on time!
1. The Lords Of Gondor Return

Hello FanFiction Readers!

This is my VERY first fiction and I am really excited about sharing my story with you guys! I absolutely ADORE Boromir and I would have loved for him to survive the War of the Ring so I thought, why not? That was all I needed to write this story. I paired Boromir with an Original Character of my creation called Lorien and it's a sweet love story as well as a little adventure thrown in. It's rated M because their might be some situations later on in the chapters. It will be tastefully done and their will be NO SLASH whatsoever...I ABHORE it.

PLEASE read & review I would appreciate all your feedback, no matter how harsh.

DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS OR JRR TOLKIEN'S ORIGINAL CHARACTERS... I only own my Original Character LORIEN

Thanks and Enjoy!

* * *

As the riders emerged from the great forest of Ithilien, the magnificent city of Minas Tirith sparkled like a diamond in the distance. It's great pearly walls caught the morning sunshine and reflected the light back brilliantly, causing the soldiers to shield their eyes from the intense light. The soldiers of Gondor exclaimed their happiness as they saw the impressive gate that protected Minas Tirith and relished in the pure silver cries of the trumpets that heralded their arrival. With a massive groan, the heavy oak door swung open to admit the soldiers clad in silver and black, the insignia of the white tree embellished onto the chest plate of each soldier.

While the soldiers thundered in, two stately men waited outside the gates upon massive horses, lathered from their vigorous ride. The captain of Gondor was a noble man and of great lineage. The sunlight reflected off his silver plate armor and the wind ruffled his shoulder length light brown hair. He was a massive man, at six feet five inches, and was built like a soldier. His gray eyes glinted in the light as he watched each of his men ride into the city, exhausted from their toil but beaming from their victory. Captain Boromir would slightly lower his head every once in a while to acknowledge a passing soldier.

Besides the captain of Gondor, was his younger brother, Faramir. The younger brother was an intellectual and had always favored books over swords, yet he was an accomplished Ranger of the West. With brown hair identical to Boromir's, the ranger had gray eyes with flecks of green interspersed within the iris, the green color similar to the green leather armor he wore. Built smaller than his older brother, Faramir waited beside Boromir, eyes bright, his hand grasping the banner of Gondor which flew high in the morning wind.

When the last man had entered Gondor, Boromir and Faramir rode in side by side and smiled as the city erupted into cheers and thunderous applause. Somewhere in the rafters, unseen trumpets sang, their clear melody filling the city. Boromir and Faramir descended from their steeds and Boromir raised his fist into the air crying, "People of Gondor! My brothers! We have reclaimed Ithilien!" The crowd cheered and cries of "Boromir, Boromir!" filled the air. "We have our fair city of Ithilien, the city our people gave their blood for! We now look to Osgiliath and the foul enemy which grips its walls with great evil. We will overcome them!" Boromir cried, pumping his fist in the air, the crowd exploding into thunderous cheers and cries of joy, before looking upon Faramir's face and saying, "Remember this day, little brother."

Lorien heard the silver trumpets calling and she quickly dropped her thick book, running to the balcony which gave her a glorious view of the golden plains that lay before Minas Tirith. She could see the soldiers streaming into the city, mere specks of black and silver. Already, the city was celebrating the arrival of the soldiers and she could hear their raucous cheering and applause.

Quickly retiring into her bedchambers, Lorien glanced at the mirror, carefully smoothing down her thick sable curls, making sure her appearance was pristine. When she deemed herself to be acceptable, she ran down the dining hall and made it to the top of the lower level stairs when she met her father climbing up the stairs. "Father!" She cried, flinging her arms around him. Her father chuckled and returned her embrace saying, "Lorien, you grow more beautiful every time I see you." Lorien beamed and embraced her father again, murmuring, "I missed you more than you can imagine." As her father embraced her once again, Lorien saw Lord Boromir and Lord Faramir climbing up the stairs in good spirits, talking animatedly to one another. When he saw Lorien and her father, Faramir grinned and waved to Lorien, who waved back with a warm smile on her face. Lord Boromir continued to stride ahead, clapping some soldiers on their backs as he walked down the hall with Faramir. "Come, Lorien. I am tired from my journey and require food and rest." Lorien smiled and took her father's arm and led him back to their modest home on the sixth level of Minas Tirith.

Boromir finally entered his chambers and rested his sword and shield against the wall, and began to remove his armor, the heavy silver plates clanking noisily as he set them down, piece by piece. He sunk gratefully into the hot bath water the servants had drawn for him and washed the sweat and dried orc blood from his body.

After dressing in a fresh embroidered tunic and heavy leggings, Boromir was just about to take a sip of ale when a messenger came through the door, "Mi Lord, the Lord Denethor requests your presence in his halls." Boromir sighed and nodded slowly to the young messenger boy. The boy flitted away and Boromir tied his leather jerkin over his red tunic.

He walked out from his chambers and walked outside to the stairs, finding that Faramir, too, was heading for the stairs. "Father requests you presence also, brother?" Faramir said. Boromir nodded heavily and said, "Of course he does. The man cannot let us have but a moment of peace." Faramir nodded stiffly and the pair began to walk up the clean white steps. Reaching the top most portion of Minas Tirith the two brothers automatically shielded their eyes against the rays of the sun which were falling generously on the top most tower of the White City.

In the utmost middle was the tree of Minas Tirith, or what was left of it; The leaves had fallen from it many decades ago and it now stood rooted in the center, a cold, barren root of a once magnificent tree. Beyond the tree were two great black doors which once held great kings. Now, as Boromir and Faramir walked the halls, only the cold, white statues of the kings remained.

It was so quiet in the hall that the footsteps of the two men reverberated through the hall. "Where is he? Where is my first born? Boromir!" The Steward of Gondor rose slowly from his dais and hobbled down to meet Boromir. Boromir pushed his gloomy thoughts away and put on a winning smile and greeted his father as warmly as he could, "Father! It is good to see you in fair health." The Steward smiled his crooked smile and embraced Boromir saying, "Never mind my health, my son, speak of your grand victory! The men already tell tales of your heroics." Boromir chuckled and said, "The men exaggerate, father. This victory does not only belong to me, father, it belongs to Faramir as well. He fought bravely beside me." Faramir hesitantly stepped forward and smiled at his father but the old steward faced Faramir and a great sneer crept upon his face, "It is because of Faramir that Gondor lost Ithilien in the first place. You had to go and fix his mistake." Taken aback by his father's word's Faramir said, "I did what I could to protect the city, father. We did not have reinforcements when the enemy first ambushed my men." The steward frowned deeply, his ivory skin glinting in the white hall, "Always you cast a poor reflection on me. Be thankful that you have an older brother such as Boromir, who has the power to do his father's bidding." Boromir bowed his head and closed his eyes, "Father...You give him no credit and yet he tries to please you. Don't you see Faramir loves you?" Lord Denethor impatiently waved Boromir's words away saying, "Do not trouble me with Faramir. I know what little use he has, but I haven't brought you here to discuss your brother. Tonight I hold a feast in honor of your victory, Boromir! I expect you to show up, on time," Denethor eyed Boromir, "The people will be heartened by your presence." With that the steward waved the two brothers from the hall, dismissing them as quickly as he had summoned them.

The steward then returned to his dais, just below the king's throne that stood so empty in the room. Almost like the barren tree that withered outside, Denethor I, son of Ecthelion, curled into the steward's chair and he seemed to be a part of the cold, hard rock that the chair was wrought of, a living statue among the kings of old.


	2. The Steward's Celebration

Hey Readers!

Here is the Second Chapter of 'When I Return'. If your still reading this thanks for sticking around and make sure you continue to because things will be getting more interesting from here. I love you guys and thanks for reading!

No reviews yet...Please Read & Review!

* * *

As they walked down once again, Boromir put a hand on Faramir's shoulder, stopping him from going any further, "Faramir, wait." Faramir stopped and turned facing his older brother. "Our father is very unfair to you; he does not see that you try your hardest to please him. Do not take his words to harshly in your heart; you understand that his mind hasn't been the same after our mother..." Boromir stopped abruptly and sighed, at a sudden loss for words.

"Nay, brother. I would not take our father's words to heart. It is not my intent to displease him in anyway. Do not fear, I would not hate our father, even if he sent me from this city." Faramir said softly, his gray-green eyes looking beyond the walls of Minas Tirith. "Father would never send you away, Faramir. He might not show it, but he loves you. But, come, tonight is our night for celebrating and drinking! We mustn't let these thoughts spoil our fun." Boromir clapped Faramir over the shoulder and the two of them grinned and headed for their individual chambers to rest in silence before they were to appear before the people of Minas Tirith.

Lord Boromir's second in command, Captain Lorel, watched as his young daughter, Lorien, moved about the room, gathering empty plates and cups, her face radiant with joy. He had been gone from Minas Tirith for two weeks and had left Lorien alone with only a few servants to watch over her. The captain dreaded the weeks he was away from his daughter, for he seldom knew when he would see her face again, if ever.

War was cruel, it was tearing Gondor apart and it was staining the pure white walls of Minas Tirith with the blood of the men who fought for it. Captain Lorel found little comfort on the nights where his mind wandered upon the event of his death; what would become of Lorien if he died? Who would care for her then?

Lorel breathed in heavily and forced a smile upon his face for Lorien, "I felt as if I hadn't eaten in days, Lorien! That meal was delicious, as always, daughter." Lorien frowned and said, "But, father, you _haven't _eaten in days. The soldiers bleed for Gondor; yet, the Lord Boromir would not allow his men but a modest meal in a timely fashion?" Lorien's frown deepened as she handed the last of the utensils to the servants. Lorel chuckled merrily at his daughter's argument and said, "The Lord Boromir does feed us, Lorien. We eat when we get the chance. Food will do your stomach no good in the midst of a battle if an orc decides to gut your belly." Lorien gasped and clapped an astonished hand over her mouth, "Father! How could you say such horrid things? For my peace of mind, father, I beg of you to refrain from speaking such dark words." Captain Lorel smiled softly and said, "I apologize, daughter. I know how you worry when I am away. I will never speak of such things from hereafter." Lorel watched as his daughter's dark blue eyes looked into his for another moment before he quickly said, "But these worries are not yours, Lorien. You are young and have many days ahead of you. Why don't you let your father rest his weary bones and go the feast the Lord Denethor has held in honor of our victory in Ithilien? I know that you have been caged indoors for two weeks, it will be a good opportunity for you to venture outside." Lorien stopped and thought about what her father had just said, "Father, your worries will always be mine to bear. It does not do me harm to stay home and tend to you." Lorel shook his head, "No, daughter. You have done much and I would request that you attend the feast on my behalf." Lorien smiled and curtsied, "As you wish, father."

By the time Faramir and Boromir arrived at the great hall for the victory feast, the place was already thrumming with activity. Soldiers, delirious with joy, laughed loudly clutching large pints of ale. Already three full barrels had been emptied by the soldiers while more were being rolled out to replace them. Noblemen, jesters, and some women of the court were also present, paying respect to the Steward's celebration. They sat slightly farther from the rambunctious soldiers, these gentle folks. Faramir looked about the hall with a smile on his face, hair neatly groomed and garbed in a spectacular black tunic with silver embroidery which bore the insignia of the tree of Gondor. "Boromir, do you think that there is a barrel of ale that is reserved for us? For I fear that we have arrived too late for drinking." Boromir laughed loudly and said, "Of course, little brother! It is our feast after all! Come! Let us find our ale before it's too late." Grinning happily at the half drunken soldiers that loitered about the hall, the two brothers walked through the crowd with hails of 'long live Gondor' echoing through the hall.

Lorien heard the sudden commotion in the great hall and looked up from her conversation to find Lord Boromir and Lord Faramir walking through the crowd, smiling gallantly at the adoring people. The Steward of Gondor, Lord Denethor rose from his dais and his face broke into a true smile as he proclaimed, "People of Gondor, welcome our sons home with great praise for they have taken back our city of Ithilien!" The crowd cheered at this and even Lorien's face broke into a smile at the unusual bright mood of Lord Denethor.

The steward sat down once again and the merrymaking continued, while Lorien's close friend, Aewyn pulled at her sleeve. "It's most unnatural for the Lord Denethor to be so merry; would you not say so, Lorien?" Lorien shook her head at Aewyn, almost as if she were chastising her, "Quiet yourself, Aewyn! There are many people about who would gladly tell their lord of your comment. I would hate for you to be locked away in some dark corner of Minas Tirith, for I have come to enjoy your company, friend." The two girls burst out laughing just as their familiar group of ladies joined them. Lorien and the rest of the ladies talked and laughed while the celebration continued to flourish around them.

It was surprise to Lorien when she felt a gentle tap upon her shoulder. She turned around to find herself face to face with Faramir. "Good evening...Enjoying yourself, my lady?" Lorien grinned hearing Faramir's mocking tone as he said 'my lady'. She lightly slapped his hand and said, "Faramir, when did we become so mannerly? My, our Ranger has finally grown." Faramir couldn't resist a smile as Lorien continued, "I must say, you haven't changed the slightest from the little boy I knew." "I could say the same for you, Lorien. Although I must say, you do grow more beautiful day by day. It will be only a matter of time before some of my fine soldiers come calling upon you." Faramir said, grinning mischievously at Lorien's surprise. "Why, Faramir, I know plenty on fine ladies who are quite taken by you, if _my lord_ is interested." Lorien retorted, watching Faramir's face with bemusement. Faramir squirmed at Lorien's suggestion and said, "It is heartening to hear that there are women in Gondor who care for a ranger, but I have rather become accustomed to being alone. That is why we will find you a fine soldier first." Lorien laughed and said, "No soldier for me, Faramir. I suppose we will still be debating about this when we are old and gray?" "If we both keep denying suitors, then I suppose we will be." Faramir said with a wink. At that moment, Aewyn took Lorien's hand and said, "Lorien! Come; let us have some wine with the ladies." Lorien nodded and Faramir bowed slightly and murmured, "Until next time then, Lorien." "Until next time..."

Faramir ambled over to Boromir, who was staring at something across the room, his eyes glazed over with inattentiveness. Faramir stopped, hands on his hips and said, "Brother...Boromir!" Faramir shook his head and clapped Boromir hard on the shoulder, jolting Boromir awake from his revere. "Faramir, there you are. I was just looking for you." Boromir stammered, blinking furiously. He shook his fair hair from his eyes and took a drought of his ale. "Of course you were. Now, would you care to explain what was so incredibly interesting over there?" Faramir said nodding his head across the room.

Boromir stared at Faramir for a long time and Faramir wondered if Boromir had gone back into his trance. Suddenly Boromir spoke, "Faramir, who was that girl you were talking to, but a few moments ago. The girl in the blue dress." "Oh, that was merely Lor..." Faramir stopped suddenly as realization dawned upon his face. It all made sense to him now; Boromir's glazed over expression, his sudden loss for words. Faramir thought this to be quite amusing so he asked slyly, "What girl? Why does the Captain of the White Tower, who denies all women, suddenly interested in one across the room?"

Boromir stared at Faramir looking agonized, "Now is not the time to goad me, little brother. You know quite well of which girl I speak of. What is her name?" Boromir advanced upon his little brother while he leaned against the wall, looking smug, "Oh...I see. _That _girl. That's Lady Lorien. Why does she concern you, brother?" Boromir suddenly grinned and said triumphantly, "Because, Faramir, _I _have never seen her in Minas Tirith and I would like to meet her."

Faramir watched, surprised, as his older brother took another drink of his ale, eyes trained on Lorien. His older brother was a man of war and unlike many men; he welcomed battle and encountered it head on. Faramir respected and loved his older brother dearly but the thought of Boromir pursuing Lorien troubled him.

Tearing his eyes away from Lorien, Boromir did a double take at Faramir's frowning face, lined with worry, "Faramir? Why the long face, brother? Will you not congratulate me? Do you think she...?" Boromir trailed off suddenly and looked more carefully at Faramir's frown. Then Boromir's heart was filled with a sudden heaviness as he looked upon Faramir, "Speak truthfully, Faramir. Are you courting Lady Lorien and have her affection? If this is the instance than I beg of your forgiveness and take back any comments that have dishonored Lorien."

Boromir rubbed a great hand over his face in frustration. How many times had he taken away something that belonged to Faramir? Boromir knew that his father favored him over Faramir and this over affection lead Faramir to feel neglected and sometimes unloved by their father. Boromir was about to turn away in disgust at his ignorance when Faramir grabbed his shoulder and held him in place.

"No, Boromir, you misunderstand me. Lorien and I are very dear friends and I have no intention to court her. You see, as children, Lorien and I spent much of our time together, while you were away soldering." Faramir grinned lightly and watched as Boromir's face went from dejected to joyous with each sentence that came from his lips. "Gods, Faramir! I immediately thought that you and Lorien..." Boromir trailed off again and then questioned, "Then if you have no interest in Lorien, then what troubles you? Do you disapprove of my decision to court her?" Faramir sighed heavily, looking down at the floor, carefully choosing his next words, "Boromir, you are an honorable man and Lorien is an equally honorable woman. Lorien is a very dear friend of mine, I consider like a sister, and I would not have to treat her like any other wench in Minas Tirith, brother. I warn you, I will not see you dishonor her by likening her to a common wench and merely using her to warm your bed."

Looking evenly into Boromir's eyes, Faramir gazed sternly up at his older brother while Boromir watched him with rapt attention. "I see that you care for Lorien dearly and I would assure you, brother that I plan to court her honorably." Boromir had never seen Faramir look as serious and fierce as he did now and Boromir marveled at how great the friendship between Lorien and Faramir was for it to provoke such emotion from Faramir.

After carefully analyzing Boromir's face for a few more moments, the younger brother relaxed again and said, "Good. It's just that I would not see her hurt, Boromir. I know that you will treat her with respect. I have warned you, and now I will retire from this celebration, for I need sleep desperately." Boromir grinned and said, "You're sure you don't love her, Faramir? I would never forgive myself if I took her away from you." The younger brother smiled happily and said, "I leave her to you, Boromir. We always did argue too much over little things." Boromir laughed and said, "If I had known that my little brother was spending time with beautiful ladies then I would have never left to do my soldering."

Grinning, Faramir drank the last of his ale and said, "I suggest you try to talk to her before she decides to leave. Oh, and are you drunk by any chance, brother? She hates that." Stifling a yawn, Faramir clapped Boromir on the shoulder and turned leaving Boromir to contemplate the best way to approach Lady Lorien.


	3. Two Brothers & A Lady

Quickly smoothing down his fair hair and brushing a stray piece of tread from his red tunic, Boromir began to walk purposefully to the beautiful vision clad in blue. To his immense relief, he saw that the group of women that had previously surrounded her had gone off somewhere, leaving Lorien alone at the rounded table. He looked around and saw that the group of ladies were making their way to the wine barrels, a pitcher in hand.

Boromir carefully cleared his throat and said, "Good evening, mi lady. I trust that you are enjoying yourself?" Surprised, Lorien turned her head to see Captain Boromir towering above her, arms clasped behind him. Lorien quickly rose from her chair and curtsied to him before replying, "Good evening, mi lord. I would congratulate you on your victory at Ithilien."

Boromir's heart felt as if were lodged in his throat, hammering frightfully fast as he beheld Lorien standing so close to him for the first time. She was slender with sable curls cascading down her back, her fair face lit with two dazzling sapphire eyes, framed with heavy dark lashes and ending with a lovely pink mouth, smiling sweetly at him. "I thank you for your kind words, but it was my duty to take back Ithilien from Mordor."

Lorien always listened to her friends and most of the women talk of how handsome the captain of Gondor was but as he stood there, close to Lorien, she finally understood why the women talked. Lord Boromir was tall, standing at six and a half feet, with shoulder length light brown hair and gray eyes, with neatly trimmed stubble speckling his chin. His voice was pleasant to her ears and she almost felt mesmerized by his closeness. "I used to live in Ithilien when I was very young, and I have fond memories of the city. It is good to know that evil does not plague the fair city."

Boromir smiled softly and said, "Pardon my ignorance, mi lady, but may I ask your name?" Lorien bowed her head slightly and murmured, "Lorien, if it pleases my lord." Boromir smiled quietly to himself, amused at his light footed inquisition. "What a beautiful name, not a name used very commonly in Minas Tirith, however. Lorien, would you like to take a stroll to the balcony? It does get quite warm in this hall with so many bodies." He watched as Lorien glanced at her friends before looking up at him, "Yes, mi lord." Boromir lightly offered his arm to Lorien who curled her slender arm around his as he said, "You needn't address me so formally, Lorien. Just Boromir will do. This title they give me makes me feel quite old and tiresome, does it not?" Lorien smiled merrily and said, "If you wish it, Boromir. Titles do have that affect on people, and you cannot be but a few years older than I, so I would say that you are not as tiresome as your title presumes." Boromir laughed aloud and carefully guided Lorien to the balcony, the cool night air immediately engulfing them as they stepped out.

"It's a cool night, you aren't too cold are you, Lorien? We could go back inside if you are." Lorien shook her head and said, "It's beautiful tonight, I've never seen so many stars in the sky. May we stay out here for a while?" Lorien inquired, almost like a small child asking for permission to play outside. Boromir thought this to be quite endearing and he decided to indulge her, saying, "Of course we may, if you so wish it. You are in wonder of the night sky that hangs above, but, if you go farther north, you would be amazed at how lovely the sky is at nightfall. Sometimes the moon and the stars are so bright, that one forgets that it is nightfall. The light from the moon and stars bathes everything in a silver reflection."

Boromir looked down at Lorien's beautiful face, illuminated by the moon, her sapphire eyes like blue diamonds in the silver night. Boromir leaned on the edge of the balcony, watching Lorien's face, her eyes alight with wonder. "Lorien, do you live in Minas Tirith alone?" Lorien's eyes flashed from the magnificent sky above and drifted lower to rest on his face, "Nay, I live with my father. My father is your second in command, Boromir."

Realization dawned upon Boromir's face, "Ah, I see. Captain Lorel is your father?" Seeing her nod, he said, "Captain Lorel is a worthy adviser to me, Lorien. He is both honorable and wise. He never mentioned anything about a daughter, though." Boromir looked sideways at Lorien, a small smile on his face. Lorien laughed a sweet, tinkling sound and said, "I would hardly think that would be important in a battle!" Boromir couldn't help but grin at Lorien's mirth as she leaned against the balcony with him, "Why, you think that I would be distracted by idle talk, mi lady?" Boromir teased, slightly nudging Lorien's arm with his elbow. Lorien giggled and said, "Well, I certainly don't want you distracted by anything or we wouldn't be meeting at victory celebrations such as these, mi lord." Boromir smiled and said, "Ha," before he heard a woman's voice say, "Lady Lorien, there you are."

Lorien straightened from her relaxed stance and looked to see her maid, Gerwen, hurrying toward her. "Mi lady, your father requests that you come home now for it is getting quite late." Lorien nodded and said, "Thank you, Gerwen. Tell father that I shall return promptly." Gerwen curtsied to Boromir and Lorien before rushing off through the crowd.

"Well, I suppose you must leave now. We'd better get you home on time, Captain Lorel likes his soldiers to be timely and I am sure he prefers his daughter as such. Come, Lorien, will you allow me to escort you home safely?" Boromir, too, straightened, a little sad that Lorien had to leave already. He was really beginning to enjoy her company and would have liked to spend some more time with her because he didn't know how long he would be in Minas Tirith.

"You don't have to escort me home, mi lord. I wouldn't want you to leave your celebration to see me home; I am quite capable of it myself. Good night." Lorien smiled, turning to return to the hall. Before she could leave, Boromir quickly reached out and grabbed her hand, turning her around once more.

Surprised, Lorien found her face level to Boromir's chest, her hand clasped in his large, warm hand. "I am sure that you are more than capable, Lorien, but it is quite late and my soldiers have drunk quite liberally and have become quite rowdy. If only for my peace of mind, allow me to escort you home, mi lady." Lorien felt herself blush at his closeness and thanked the Gods that it was dark enough that her blush didn't show. "If you insist, mi lord." Was all that she could say before he carefully took her arm and hooked it through his own.

Again, Lord Boromir led her through the hall, the celebration becoming more raucous by the second. Lorien saw that some soldiers were passed out on the long, wooden tables, still clutching mugs of ale. Lorien giggled at the image of the soldiers and Boromir looked to see what she was laughing at, before looking down at her with amused eyes, "They'll feel the effects of their vigorous merrymaking in the morning." Boromir commented.

The pair exited the hall, walking out into the increasingly cold night air. The two walked in a comfortable silence before they reached Lorien's quarters. "This is where we say goodnight then, Lorien. I hope you enjoyed yourself." Boromir murmured, leaning casually against her door. "I did enjoy myself, Boromir." Suddenly, Boromir leaned forward and took Lorien's hand in his own, "May I call on you tomorrow, mi lady? I did enjoy our time together this night." Lorien could feel herself blushing again, but, nevertheless, she nodded shyly and said quietly, "Yes, you may." Boromir grinned at that and lifted her hand up to place a chaste kiss upon it before saying, "Until tomorrow, then, Lorien. Sleep well."

Lorien bid goodnight to Boromir and disappeared inside her quarters, leaving Boromir leaning against the wall outside, his mind racing and heart beating furiously. He felt as if his head was cloudy as he shook himself and reluctantly begin to walk away from Lorien's doorstep, his feet wearily leading his aching heart and body in search of rest.


	4. The Captain & The Lady

After the previous night's festivities, Lorien awoke later than usual, finding that sunlight was already spilling into her, the sound of birds singing a sweet tune echoing somewhere in the distance. Sitting up in her bed, Lorien rubbed her eyes and saw that the day was in full swing, the sky a shade of clear blue, the banners caught high in the morning breeze.

She stretched luxuriously, smiling at her sudden laziness, then tossed her thick covers off, sliding off the bed. After bathing and dressing in a soft lilac summer gown, Lorien left her bedchambers in search of her father. In the sitting room, Lorien spotted her father fastening the laces of his boots, "Good morn, father. I do apologize for my tardiness, but I fear a great feeling of laziness has descended over me." Lorel chuckled, firmly pulling on the laces saying, "Sleeping beauty has risen at last, I see! Nay, daughter, you have toiled greatly in the past few weeks. You should take more rest."

Lorien idly picked at a plate of fruit and watched as her father straightened, smiling kindly at her. "Well, I feel quite rested this day, but I see that you are not resting, father. Where do you hasten to?" Captain Lorel plucked his dark cloak from a wooden peg, swinging it around his shoulders replying, "I must go to the lower levels, Lorien. Lord Denethor requests that we recruit more soldiers, so today we select them and proceed to train them." Lorien inclined her head in understanding and then bid farewell to her father.

After he had left, Lorien sat down and was brought a mid-morning meal, consisting of fruit, bread, and fresh cheese. Eating quickly, Lorien pondered what she would do today. Remembering the fair weather outside, she decided to read a book on the balcony. Finishing her meal, Lorien returned to her bedchamber, walking to the large shelf containing all her books. Idly, Lorien picked one out and then walked onto the balcony conveniently adjoining her bedchamber, before settling comfortably in a plush chair.

Leaning back against the soft, padded chair, Lorien looked out onto the golden plains that lay beyond Minas Tirith and smiled lazily, watching people bustling past on the streets below. She could hear some aged men discussing the latest news from Rohan while some women gossiped amongst themselves, while ever present soldiers in silver armor clanked nosily through the street. A most usual day in Minas Tirith, thought Lorien, opening her book.

Stretching his large frame, Boromir extended his legs and slouched in his chair, yawning with an air of boredom. Faramir heard his brother's uninterested yawn and looked over, seeing him sprawling on his chair in a most undignified position. "Hail, Boromir, Captain of Gondor! Why do you laze about on such a fine morning?" Faramir questioned, a mocking smile dancing upon his lips.

Boromir grinned, amused and said, "Young Faramir, your captain is consumed with boredom and thirsts for battle." Waving a great hand in the air he continued, "Must you demonstrate your prowess in archery this morning? We all know your skill brother, come, join me and we shall laze together this fine morn." Faramir was still for a moment, his eyes locked onto the target stuffed with hay, his breathing even before he released the arrow. Smiling with contentment, Faramir studied the target, the arrow lodged deeply within its head.

"But there is yet a battle to be fought, Boromir. Have you forgotten so quickly? Do you not seek to win the hand of our Lady Lorien?" Faramir turned, grinning again and watched as Boromir's great frame quickly jerked off the back of the chair and leaned forward, "Why, yes, I do plan on winning her hand. I thank you for your kind reminder, little brother, for now you must excuse me, for I go calling upon your future sister." Boromir arose from the chair and sharply arranged his tunic before striding up towards the stairs. "Don't scare her off!" Faramir called, grinning and watched his brother walk away, a definitive bounce in his step.

Nodding his head in acknowledgment at the people who cried out his name, Boromir walked swiftly to the fifth level, seeking Lorien's quarters. He felt slightly giddy, a devilish grin upon his face, as he climbed the stairs two at a time. Finally reaching the main door, Boromir breathed in deeply before knocking three times upon the thick, wooden door.

After a few moments, Gerwen, the maid from the previous night opened the door and gasped, "Mi Lord! To what does our household owe this surprise?" She curtsied and ushered him in. "If I may, I would like to speak with your lady, Lorien. Is she here this morn?" Boromir said, looking about the house distractedly, hoping to spot Lorien. "Why, of course, sir. I will fetch her immediately." With that, Gerwen gathered her skirts and hurried away through a hallway.

Boromir grinned, excited at the thought of seeing Lorien in a few moments. He wondered how she would react at his presence, imagining her pretty face light up in surprise. He looked about the house, marveling at how clean and beautifully arranged it was, the windows open to let in the fresh breeze. He had no doubt that Lorien oversaw the household and felt a glimmer of pride at her aptness. Grinning, he leaned against the wall, awaiting his lovely Lorien.

"Mi lady Lorien! On your feet! You have a visitor." Lorien looked up, startled, as Gerwen came bustling into her bedchamber, her skirts flying. "Gerwen, calm yourself. Tell me, what is the reason for your haste?" Lorien patiently closed her book and waited for Gerwen to gather herself, "Lorien, Lord Boromir has come and he requests to speak with you." Surprised, Lorien looked at Gerwen, "Lord Boromir? He wishes to speak with me? Whatever for?"

Gerwen frowned slightly and said, "Forgive me for I know not, but you must go see him, he awaits you in the sitting room. Come, mi lady, allow me to quickly arrange your hair." Gerwen extended her frail hand and lightly took Lorien's hand into her own, leading her to the mirrored armoire. Quickly picking up an ivory brush, Gerwen combed Lorien's lush, sable curls and then quickly arranged her dress properly before murmuring, "Alright, mi lady, you are ready to go out and greet Lord Boromir." Confused at the way Gerwen fussed over her appearance, Lorien left her bedchambers, gliding to the sitting area.

Boromir's breath caught as Lorien appeared through the hallway, clad in a silky lilac gown, her curls tumbling over her shoulders. He straightened and smiled as she approached him, curtsying delicately before he gently took her hand and kissed it. "Mi Lady, I hope that I have not disturbed you this fine morning?"

He held her hand still as she gazed upon his face, her cheeks slightly flushed, "No, Mi Lord, you have not. I apologize, for I did not think that you would call upon me in the morn." He laughed and said, "No, do not apologize to me, Lorien. I awoke this morning and found that I was in the throes of laziness so I decided to come see you early."

He reluctantly let go of her slender hand and watched as she withdrew her hand and curled it around a lock of sable hair. Boromir almost sighed at that simple gesture but stopped himself just in time before stammering, "Why waste this fine weather? Would you like to accompany me on a walk around the city? If you are not too preoccupied, of course." He finished hurriedly.

Boromir watched as Lorien delicately nibbled on her lower lip, looking covertly behind her, before turning around, smiling, "My book can wait, I will accompany you." Boromir grinned exuberantly, half in joy and the other in relief. For a moment there, he thought to himself, Lorien looked as if she would refuse him.

"Good! Come, let us go outside." Boromir said, offering his arm to her and watched delightedly as she curled her arm into his, for the second time in two days. He felt so giddy with joy, he wanted to swing her into his arms and tell her how much he loved her and kiss her soundly, but he quickly remembered Faramir's warning and shook the temptation from his mind.

Lorien found herself strolling leisurely along with Boromir, her arm tucked warmly into his, while they kept up a steady stream of conversation. She marveled at how much he knew about Minas Tirith, listening interestedly, all the while watching his gray eyes alight with enthusiasm.

"Tell me," Boromir murmured in his pleasant voice, "How long have you lived in Gondor? You mentioned that you stayed in Ithilien as child?" Lorien nodded, "My father served as Captain of Ithilien, so naturally, I was born there. Then we resided in Dol Amroth, and at that time we frequently lived in Minas Tirith anytime my father was needed here." Boromir nodded his head in understanding, "You had a busy childhood, didn't you?" Lorien laughed and nodded her head, "Indeed. It was quite adventurous."

"Just out of curiosity, between Ithilien, Dol Amroth, and Minas Tirith, where did you like living the best?" Boromir questioned, curious about her answer. Lorien's eyebrows knitted as she thought and then she said lightly, "I was very young when we lived in Ithilien, but I do remember that I loved to live there. The same goes for Dol Amroth, it was a lovely city to stay in." Boromir looked at Lorien in surprise, "Does Minas Tirith not please you, Lorien?" Lorien laughed and said easily, "Take no offense, Boromir. I do like living in Minas Tirith but one can feel caged here at times. In Ithilien and Dol Amroth, you get a sense of freedom and its greener." Lorien idly brushed a small bush that grew sparsely throughout the stone city.

For a while, the pair was silent, walking quietly through the pearly white streets as Boromir contemplated what Lorien had said. Beyond the city, the blue skies rolled on for miles and Lorien could see a company of soldiers heading out to patrol the borders. They stopped at a view post and the two soldiers that stood there saluted their captain before moving off into the city. Boromir leaned idly against the wall, watching Lorien as she gazed beyond the city, the soldiers disappearing into the golden plains.

"I can understand why you would say that. Minas Tirith may feel cold and rigid but it's safe and its home." Boromir smiled looking at Lorien's solemn face, "Yes, it is the safest place to be in these times, I believe. No matter how near we are to Mordor." Lorien glanced at the horizon, and looked upon the distant, jagged black mountains, a sickly tinge of blood red arising from the darkness. Boromir looked upon Lorien's expressionless face and wondered if she feared the slow advance of the enemy. Her face did not reveal any emotion as she presently looked away from the black land and turned back to the golden fields.

"Forgive me, for I fear I have made you gloomy. Come; think not of these dreaded things." Boromir said suddenly, lightly taking Lorien's hand in his. She looked up and smiled, shrugging her shoulders, "It is hard to be gloomy today, on such a day." She turned away from the spectacular view before her to look at the street and suddenly giggled. Boromir looked around at her surprised, "What is it?" He questioned, looking amused. "You were right last night; your soldiers did drink too much." She said, nodding her head at a pair of drowsy soldiers walking gingerly through the street. Boromir grinned at her then called out, "Look sharp, men. You are on guard duty, not a walk in the garden." The soldiers snapped out of their slumber, looking up in alarm, quickly straightening at the sight of their captain. They stammered their apologies and hurried away, chastened.

"It does make my job harder when my father throws lavish celebrations after every battle." Boromir sighed dramatically, wanting to draw a laugh from Lorien and watched happily as she indeed laughed. "I was not aware taking a walk with me was a part of your job, Boromir." She smiled, amused. Boromir leaned easily against the wall, a most arrogant smile playing across his face, "It's a tough job, but I do my best." Lorien rested the side of her head on her arms as she leaned on the wall, smiling sweetly up at him. Boromir shifted, almost impatiently; for the second time today, he wanted to gather Lorien into his arms and kiss her breathless. Again he resisted and gave her a smile instead. "Did Faramir leave again?" She questioned. Boromir straightened, "No, he is still here. Would you like to go visit him? He is in the lower levels."

Idly dislodging a cluster of arrows from the hay stuffed target, Faramir listened to one of his soldiers tell a rather lewd story about last night's revelries to a group of other soldiers. Faramir stifled a smile at the story and walked back some yards from the target, waving goodbye to the group of soldiers, playfully telling them to behave.

He looked away to see Boromir and Lorien descending from the steps, Lorien looking content as usual and his older brother looking unusually giddy and rather lovestruck. Faramir watched, amused, at the way Boromir carefully held on to Lorien's arm and the way he lowered his head to hers every time she spoke to him.

Faramir shook his head and called out, "Is my brother so dull that you begged to come see me, Lorien?" Lorien looked at Faramir, grinning, and said, "Dull? No, dull were your archery skills when you were young." Boromir laughed out loud in surprise over Lorien's snippy remark and watched as Faramir grumbled, "You mention that because of the one extremely lucky day you bested me. Once." Lorien nudged Faramir playfully with her hand, "It's a sin to lie, Faramir. You must break the habit or you'll go straight to hell, you will."

Boromir watched in silent amazement at how easily the two bantered, yet the entire time, their eyes had a kind twinkle as they playfully insulted each other. Faramir immediately challenged Lorien to see who was a better archer, and Boromir watched as Lorien snatched the bow and arrow away from Faramir. With one swift move, Lorien pulled the tight string of the bow the arrow striking the target directly in the head. She smiled triumphantly and shoved the bow back to Faramir, "Ha! Beat that, Captain," She said mockingly, her mouth curled into a smile.

Boromir observed in wonder as Lorien went from a gentle maiden to a completely different, fierce competitor. "Don't embarrass yourself now, Faramir." Boromir said, resting his chin against his hand, watching with interest. Faramir scoffed and then quietly focusing, released the arrow, and watched in silent satisfaction as it landed right next to Lorien's arrow. Simultaneously, the two of them cried out, "I win!" Boromir started to laugh as they began to quarrel once again and at that moment he knew why Faramir and Lorien would never make a good match.

Faramir spoke the truth when he had commented how the two of them argued. The Captain of the White Tower did feel a pang of jealousy, however, at how easily Lorien talked to Faramir and how comfortable she was around him. Boromir wondered how he would coax Lorien out of her gentle nature when she was with him.


	5. Of War & Roses

Hello Readers!

Here is Chapter 5! I love this chapter, so sweet! Please Review, we got one so lets get some more going. Again, I will be posting new chapters regularly so stay tuned!

* * *

From then on, Boromir's life settled into a much welcomed, comfortable routine. He would go on patrol with some of his soldiers on good days, and when attacks at Osgiliath needed his personal attention, he would ride out and spend a week or two defusing the situation. Sometimes, Boromir would need the assistance of Faramir and his rangers on the days the orcs really hammered at his defenses.

The orcs played cruel hit and run games, trying to rattle the morale of the Gondorian soldiers. The orcs would attack with little or no warning and try to cause the most damage possible and would retreat, as suddenly as they came. Their underhanded tactics enraged Boromir and he began to lead regular patrols around the border. Faramir, on the other hand, would have more patience than his older brother. He would lurk, along with his soldiers, in the dense forests of Ithilien and watch the never ending stream of Haradrim trudging off to Mordor. When he had a strong force of men at his command on certain days, Faramir would carefully plan attacks and ambush the Wild Men of Harad as they headed towards Mordor.

Faramir and his men slew many foul and strange creatures and Faramir would always inform Boromir of all the strange goings on he witnessed while he was camped out in Ithilien. Boromir worried constantly about the enemy and how quickly Sauron was grouping allies in Mordor. He even began to hear rumors of the fall of Isengard and Rohan. Yet, when he would return to Minas Tirith after weeks away, he would be heartened to see the majestic, white walls and again, and his courage would return. He especially looked forward to these trips to Minas Tirith nowadays; He would be excited for days and as soon as he would enter the gates, his mind immediately began to dwell upon the beautiful creature that lived on the sixth level.

Boromir saw Lorien as often as he could and spent as much time as he could allow from his extensive duties as Captain of the White Tower. He made sure he put aside time to spend with Lorien and he would impatiently wait for that time to come so that he could dash to her quarters and see her. He would arrive breathless at Captain Lorel's quarters and an expectant Gerwen would be waiting for him, a knowing smile on her face. Gerwen would nod her head in the direction of Lorien and Boromir would be off, in search of her. Always, he would find Lorien in her beloved garden, her elegant figure turned away from him. Boromir loved the look upon her face when he would kneel down next to her to announce his presence, her fair face lighting up with surprise. They would sit on the soft green grass and talk for hours until the time would come where Boromir would have to reluctantly leave.

Lorien knelt over the roses that had come into bloom recently as she felt Boromir's large, warm hand cup her back. She smiled at him and said, "Hello, Boromir. My father told me to tell you he took Faramir on patrol with him." She brushed off some stray rose petal from her blue gown and sat facing him with her arms wrapped around her knees. Boromir grinned and said, "Good, I saw him not too long ago and he was moping in his study, complaining of boredom."

Boromir sat back easily and took in the lovely garden that surrounded him and commented, "Looks like the sun in doing some good, I see new flowers today." Lorien grinned and said, "Faramir brought some flowers from Dol Amroth the last time he visited. I didn't think they would survive here, but, here they are." Boromir idly leaned forward and picked a petal from Lorien's gown and surveyed it thoughtfully. Still looking at the petal, he murmured "If you've survived so long in Minas Tirith, I'm sure these flowers from Dol Amroth can survive as well." He flicked the petal into the wind and looked at Lorien, "And you seem to be in fair health, so I believe these flowers have a chance yet."

Lorien laughed at that then said, "When did you return from Osgiliath? Father told me the attacks are getting worse. I'm happy your home safely." She looked concerned as she looked at him. Boromir grimly nodded his head, "The attacks are relentless now...The men grow weary of it...I grow weary of it." Boromir brushed a hand on the grass, "And it's so _frustrating_ because they never give you any warning. They attack randomly and without any mercy. I've lost many fine men." Boromir shook is head in frustration and Lorien scooted closer and patted his hand comfortingly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, Boromir." Boromir looked at her and saw that her pretty blue eyes were soft and searching as she looked at him, "No, don't apologize, it's not your fault." He squeezed Lorien's hand reassuringly and in an attempt to lighten the mood he said, "I _would_ like an apology from Sauron, but I won't hold my breath for that. Something tells me I won't be getting any sympathy from him." He chuckled as Lorien rolled her eyes and said, "Come, I've upset you enough, help me prune these roses."

Interested, Boromir watched as Lorien disappeared inside the house and appeared once again holding a tiny, sharp dagger. Boromir started to laugh at the sight of the small weapon and Lorien playfully elbowed him in the chest as she kneeled down. "I've just imagined myself trying to fend off an orc with that _adorable _little pinprick you've found." He laughed some more as Lorien swatted his arm and said, "Well you can't just wade into flowers swinging a massive sword, it would be an utter mess. We are not killing orcs, Boromir, we are tending to _flowers._"

She carefully took a stray branch that awkwardly stuck out among the roses and then sliced it off with the small "pinprick" as Boromir had called it. "See? That's how its done...Imagine using your sword to do this task. I doubt you would be able to do it anyway," she teased, "It takes a delicate hand to do." Boromir smiled mischievously at her and said, "Oh? Is that a challenge? Well, we shall just have to see." With that, he snatched the dagger away from Lorien and said, "Now, Lorien, I will show you how its done." Lorien looked uncertain as she watched Boromir's face frown in concentration, his eyebrows knitting together furiously as he carefully sheared off a rather large hunk of the poor plant. Lorien gasped as Boromir drew back his hand with a small bush in his hand.

She began to laugh and pried his hand from the mutilated plant and said, "My poor plant! You should stick to your soldering, Boromir. I would cringe to think of what you would do to this garden." She giggled as Boromir, looking sheepish, grinned and said, "I meant to do that," he plucked a large red rose from the small bush and wove it delicately into Lorien's hair, "See? Your hair looks much better now." Boromir leaned back to admire his work while Lorien grinned at him, "Were you planning to put the entire bush into my hair?" She laughed, amused, and leaned over to plant a small kiss on his cheek, "I'm glad you're back home, Boromir." He smiled and pulled her next to him wrapping his arm around her waist, lightly kissing the top of her head, the rose still sitting prettily in her black, silky curls, "I'm glad to be home." It was a small gesture of love, but to Boromir, it meant the world.


	6. A Kiss For The Captain

Lorien woke up in her bed feeling cold, and when she opened her eyes she saw that although the sun was out, the wind had picked up. Shivering, she cuddled deeper into her blanket and tucked her shoulders underneath the warm material. It was early morning, only seven by the looks of things so she decided to stay in bed a little longer, reluctant to leave it's warmth. Her mind drifted to yesterday when Boromir had come to visit her and how he had tucked that rose into her hair. She felt a slight blush creep into her face when she remembered how she had kissed him on his cheek. She wriggled onto her side to face the window and she couldn't forget how Boromir had pulled her close to him and she definitely couldn't forget that warm, happy feeling she had experienced when he held her. Lorien didn't understand what was happening to her; when Boromir was gone, she would worry endlessly and be anxious until she finally saw him.

Lorien would find herself sitting with a book for hours at a time and realize that she had not turned a single page because she was too preoccupied thinking about what Boromir would be doing right now. Every night when Captain Lorel arrived home, she would ask if he received any news from Osgiliath and he would answer in the same way every day, "There was another attack today. It doesn't seem to be going well at all, darling." Her father's words did nothing to comfort her and Lorien could only breathe a sigh of relief when Boromir would come visit her after long periods of absence. The weeks that he was home were nice and she would finally feel relaxed but in the back of her mind, she dreaded the time he had to leave. Pressing her eyes shut, Lorien drifted off into a fitful slumber, her dreams filled with orcs and war.

Lorien spent the day clipping the last bloom of flowers from her garden. She had left aside some to dry and the rest of the flowers, she carefully arranged into small, delicate vases. She was just trying to add one last stray flower into a vase when she felt two strong hands grip her waist. Boromir stood behind her like a brick wall as he pulled her close to him and kissed her on the side of her neck. "You work too much." he commented as he stroked her long, sable hair. She smiled and turned around in his arms, "Did you know how cold it was in the morning? The chill would have killed the flowers so I picked them all today." "I know, I was on patrol in the morning, freezing my self solid while you were fast asleep."

Boromir pried the small flower from Lorien's hand and dropped it on that table behind her, "Now, please leave your flowers, I have the rest of the day to do as I please and I have just found out that the farmers are going outside to harvest their crops before the first frost. I'm supposed to overlook the whole thing, to make sure the farmers don't get attacked. We've had too many surprises this year so father thinks we should position soldiers outside for the protection of the farmers." Lorien nodded in understanding and said, "That's alright, you go do your work and you can come back when they are all done harvesting." Boromir shook his head, "No, come with me. I doubt you've been outside the walls in ages. It will be alright, there is really no danger. Father is overreacting." Reluctantly, Lorien agreed and dislodged herself from Boromir's arms to go get her cloak before the two of them set off down the stairs.

It was a cool day indeed as they walked to the lower most levels. Lorien shivered and pulled the cloak around her tighter, Boromir walked along next to her and grinned, "I'm much to used to the cold by now. All that tramping around in Osgiliath, this almost feels like a summer breeze." Lorien giggled and hooked her arm through Boromir's as they descended upon the lowest level of Minas Tirith. Their were many soldiers mulling about, some were leading horses outside of the gate and some were helping the farmers haul equipment to their crops. It was noisy and busy in the courtyard and Boromir had to yell for him to be heard, "Right, men. Elias, you take a few men and watch the left end and Aaran, your men cover the right. Send a party to scout the surrounding area, will you, Nestor?"

Boromir swiftly handed out assignments and looked down at Lorien, saying, "All done, now I just have to make sure no one gets killed." Lorien couldn't help but smile, before she rolled her eyes and said, "You sure are skilled at barking out orders, Boromir. It seems like a nice job, being captain...You give the hard work to your poor soldiers and then spend the rest of the time with pretty ladies." Boromir laughed aloud, swooping down to kiss Lorien on the cheek before pulling her through the open gates, onto the golden plains.

Outside the farmers were already at work, using sharp scythes to cut the lush stalks of hay and wheat while others were husking corn. The soldiers lingered conspicuously on the edges of the field, minding their own business. Boromir led Lorien to a small grassy patch and they both sat down, leaning against the sturdy walls of Minas Tirith, watching the farmers work. Boromir carefully laid his sword next to him and Lorien wondered if he ever went anywhere without it. Lorien frowned at how the world had changed and how dreary the circumstances had become. Looking at the farmers surrounded by soldiers she sighed, this was not how people were supposed to live.

Seeing movement through the corner of her eye, Lorien turned and saw that a group of people were streaming into the city. Men, women, children, and several elderly folks were hauling packs of clothes and food and Lorien wondered where they were from. She looked at Boromir with a question on her face and he replied, "They are from the villages that surround Gondor. It's too risky for them to stay in the open, we've asked them to move into the city." Worried, Lorien looked on as another group of refugees arrived and she murmured, "But, Boromir, will they all find a place to live in the city? There are already so many people." Boromir leaned over and pulled Lorien closer to him, cuddling her against his chest, "Don't worry, we always have room." He tenderly kissed the top of her head, squeezing her tightly against him. Boromir looked down and Lorien and she was still looking at the tired looking refugees streaming into the city. Boromir realized that even with all the war that surrounded them, these were the things that really upset Lorien the most.

He studied her grim face and in an attempt to cheer her he said, " I really missed you last week while I was with Faramir in his cozy little cave in Ithilien. We were about to ambush a small company of Haradrim when Faramir realized he forgot his sword at our camp. Needless to say, he was embarrassed. I don't think the men will ever let him hear the end of it." Lorien laughed, shaking her head, "He _was _always forgetful. I remember he used to always lose his sword as a boy and his teacher used to scold him without mercy."

"_I _remember getting flogged for that, Lorien. My backside was sore for a week." Boromir and Lorien looked up to see Faramir dismounting off his horse, grinning sheepishly. "Don't you two have something better to do than discuss my antics?" Boromir rolled his eyes and said, "This isn't the most entertaining task that I've been handed, I need something to amuse me." Faramir grinned and said, "That is why I willingly went on patrol in the _afternoon_ rather than charge off at daybreak." Boromir growled an oath at his smiling younger brother and Lorien gasped and swatted his chest, "Boromir! That is hardly something to say in public." Faramir piped in, "Yes, hardly, Boromir. Can't have you going about swearing in public, what will the people think of their captain then?" Boromir raised his hands in surrender and said, "Gods, you two have been born to nag. I'll stop, just to quiet your incessant nagging." Lorien frowned at Boromir and Faramir just smiled down at the two of them, thinking how they already behaved like a married couple. "Well, you two old ladies get back to your gossiping, I have to report to father now." Faramir said with a slight grim smile. Faramir climbed back onto his horse and rode away through the gates, into the busy city.

"I'm bored," said Boromir, yawning hugely and resting his head against the cold, hard walls of Minas Tirith, "Let's take a walk, shall we?" Boromir looked down at Lorien, who looked a little drowsy as she surveyed the farmers harvesting their crops, "Sure, if you won't get in trouble over it. You do remember your supposed to be supervising." Lorien looked up at Boromir and raised her eyebrow as he said, "_I _don't get in trouble for anything. I am _Captain_ for god sake." He stood up heavily and pulled up Lorien giving her a brief kiss on the cheek before they began to trudge through the lush stalks of wheat that swayed gently in the brisk air. Boromir stopped suddenly and said, "Oh! Wait her, Lorien. I'll be back soon." He jogged off towards their sitting area and returned quickly with his sword in hand, "Can't forget this, not now." Lorien looked at Boromir worriedly and said, "You need your sword to go for a walk? Times _have _changed." Boromir smiled sadly at her, took her hand and they both started walking again.

Soon they were quite deep into the field and it was pleasantly quiet without all the racket of the bustling city behind them. Lorien breathed in the fresh air, the cold slightly stinging her cheeks and she finally felt a sense of calamity go through her troubled heart. Boromir tugged lightly on her hand and pulled her closer to him, a small mischievous smile playing on his face, "Finally some peace and quiet, it's nice isn't it?" Lorien grinned back at him and sighed dramatically, "Yes, finally, you aren't yelling orders at the top of your voice."

Boromir chuckled softly, pulling her even closer, gently gripping her slender waist with two large hands. Lorien wound her arms around his neck, inadvertently pulling Boromir's neck lower to her face. Boromir took the initiative and before she knew it, he was gently brushing a kiss on her soft lips, his kisses feather light and slightly cautious. When Lorien returned his affections by laying a soft kiss on his lips, Boromir leaned in eagerly and molded his lips firmly onto Lorien's and firmly pulled her to his chest.

Boromir applied delicate pressure to her lips and Lorien eagerly responded, leaning into his kisses as Boromir gently pried her lips open and introduced his hot tongue to her lovely, velvet mouth, tasting her sweetness. Lorien sighed into his sweet caresses and met Boromir's probing tongue with her own. Lorien did not know how long the kiss lasted, but to her, it felt like an eternity, the moment forever stored into their hearts. When Lorien finally pulled away, Boromir pulled her to his chest and she laid her head their, feeling his strong heartbeat as he placed a tender kiss on the top of her head.


	7. Father In Law

An hour went by and Boromir and Lorien were still nestled into the tall wheat, the golden stalks gently brushing them as it swayed with the wind. Boromir was lounging on the grass, with Lorien snuggled onto his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck as he laid soft kisses on her mouth. She felt a warm knot forming in her belly as Boromir's hand traced the curve of her hip while his lips molded onto her's in another searing kiss, leaving her breathless. When Lorien nuzzled her face against his neck Boromir gently rubbed her back and murmured, "Are you cold, lovely? Let's go back inside now, we've had plenty of fresh air today."

Lorien nodded and was about to crawl off his lap when Boromir stood up, still holding her tightly in his strong arms, and kissed her small gasp away. Lorien smiled into his kisses as he continued to press her against his chest, reluctant to put her down, "Boromir...Boromir! I'm cold, put me down so we can go back inside." Lorien impatiently struggled in his arms and tried to twist her face away from Boromir's, but he merely chuckled and said, "I _could _just carry you there, like I am holding you know. With your hair and clothes disheveled, you do look a lovely sight," he teased her lightly, trying to kiss off the frown that had settled on her face. "My hair is _not_ disheveled, sir. Now please put me down," Lorien looked up at Boromir expectantly but he continued to smile down at her, still holding her firmly in his arms, "Well?" She cooed.

Boromir's smile widened and leaned down to her ear to murmur, "If you give us a kiss then I will put you down." Lorien giggled and twisted away from him, "I believe you have already received your kiss, Boromir. Was it so insignificant that you've already forgotten it?" Boromir shook his head, "I'm greedy, I want one more." Lorien rolled her eyes and leaned up to place a hot little kiss on his mouth, which he eagerly reciprocated, gently pressuring her mouth to open before slipping his tongue inside. Hearing her passionate little whimper, her growled into her mouth and pressed her tightly to his lips until the pair of them were breathless. He drew away from her looking down at her slightly swollen lips, a bright pink with his roughness, her sapphire eyes glazed with passion. He reluctantly set her down and wrapped an arm around her waist as the two of them walked back towards the city, their spirits heightened and smiles upon their faces.

Captain Lorel was carefully brushing his horse in the courtyard when he saw Captain Boromir escorting his daughter into the city, his arm wrapped tightly around her slender waist. Lorel raised his eyebrow in amusement and chuckled quietly to himself, turning back to his impatient horse. "So you've noticed, have you?" Lorel looked around and saw young Captain Faramir leaning against the stable door, looking amused as well. Lorel patted his horse soothingly and quietly talked to it before laughing, "Well, they aren't being coy about it, are they?" Faramir laughed as well and pushed himself off the stable door and helped lead the horse through the heavy gate.

"It's to be expected, when you have a daughter, Faramir. I just didn't think it would be your _brother_ with my daughter, if you pardon me for saying so." Faramir shook his head, smiling, "You too, Captain Lorel? No, our friendship is too strong and too far along to be changed into love...Well, _that _kind of love." Lorel nodded knowingly, and smiled at the wise young captain, "I really did think that you would be coming knocking on my door, asking me for Lorien's hand in marriage, but I understand why it hasn't happened. Why, you two have practically been raised together, so I respect that, Faramir." Faramir knitted his eyebrows together and said, "With all do respect, Lorel, do you approve? I mean, I was the one who encouraged Boromir from the beginning to court Lorien, I didn't think about your approval at the time. He is a good man, and he really does love Lorien and I have already warned him about being honorable and I know that he has and will keep that promise."

Captain Lorel shook his head at Faramir with a warm smile, "Faramir, this is why I have always trusted you with my daughter. I have known you ever since you were a small boy and now you have become uncommonly wise for your young age and have the purest heart amongst men. You truly care for Lorien and I would have you know that Boromir is a fine choice for her. I know Boromir as well, and he is brave and loyal and I know he will love her and be a good husband to her. I approve, young Faramir, do not fret." Faramir sighed in relief and said, "Now, only my father has to approve." The two captains, young and old, looked at each other and both sighed again, this time with exasperation.

A few days later, Boromir was sitting in the large study in his quarters, muttering curses at the long piece of parchment before him as he read the latest report from Osgiliath and an another equally long piece of parchment from his Uncle Imrahil from Dol Amroth. Gondor's situation was getting worse by the day and it was begging to feel as if Boromir could do little about it, and this infuriated Boromir. "I presume that is from Imrahil?"

Boromir heard the aloof, slightly cold voice of his father and jumped saying, "Father! You did not have to trouble yourself and walk to my chambers, I would have come if you had called." The Lord Denethor smiled and his oldest and most prized son and said, "I know you would have, son, but I do not wish to trouble you anymore than necessary. You have an enormous amount of responsibility burdening you already." The Steward sat across from Boromir, the oak desk between the father and the son. "Uncle says that his scouts have spotted Orcs and Wild Men from Harad in northern Ithilien, I believe we..." Boromir stopped short as he saw his father's hand come up in a gesture of silence.

The Steward took a deep breath and started, "Boromir, we will take care of your Uncle's letter in a moment, but, I have come to see you for something else. Their will always be battles but this is more pressing." Boromir looked at his father in confusion, it was strange to hear his father say that there was something more important than the enemy pressing close to Gondor. His father continued, "I hear that you have been courting a Lady? Captain Lorel's daughter, more specifically?" Boromir's mouth opened and closed quickly and he stammered, "Yes, I have been, father, but I assure you it is not interfering with my duties as Captain."

The last thing Boromir wanted to hear from his father was that he was to immediately stop seeing his beloved Lorien, because he knew that would be torture and he didn't think he could survive without her anymore. "Boromir, I have long told you that as my heir, you will need a wife one day so that you can have an heir of your own to succeed you. Marriage is also your duty besides being captain, Boromir, and it is high time indeed that you understand that." Boromir was gaping at his father now, having difficulty understanding what was happening, "So...so...," Boromir stammered, "You..._approve_?" The Steward eyed his son and said sharply, "Well, of course I approve, son. I have not been blessed with the immortality of the elves so I need to be sure that I see some grandchildren from you before I die. I need to be _absolutely_ sure that my line continues."

The Steward watched Boromir go pale and then watched as all the color return to his face in full force, his mouth opening and closing, rather idiotically, "Boromir, stop your gaping son, it doesn't suit a captain of Gondor." Denethor snapped and watched as Boromir shook himself and said, "Yes...Sorry...I can't believe it. You are satisfied with me and _Lorien_...are we talking of the same woman here?" The Steward was smiling now and he said, "You really do love her, then. Good, the sooner your betrothed to be married, the better." Boromir was now near gasping, he stood up and leaned heavily against the desk, looking down blindly at his Uncle's letter. "I do wish to meet her, Boromir. I need to see who my son in marrying, wouldn't you agree?" Boromir felt as if he couldn't breathe, he was so relieved. He had been avoiding his father for days, trying to figure out the best way to tell him about his love for Lorien. He had been fearful of his father disagreeing with her and shoving her aside for some old maid.

"Boromir, really my boy, get a hold of yourself now. I will be sending someone tomorrow or in the next few days to summon her. You should not be there," Denethor stated firmly, "As a matter of fact, I will be sending you away with Faramir and the two of you can help your uncle with his Orc problem." Boromir looked up suddenly and said, "I cannot be there when she meets you? But why not?" "Because you are not needed and I would like to see her character. I assure you, she will be fine, Boromir." Boromir looked at his father suspiciously, "You won't _chastise _her will you?" The Steward suddenly chuckled and got up heavily pulling his favored son into a great embrace, "Of course not! Cheer up, boy, your finally being married!_"_


End file.
